The Mysterious Girl
by Sound Of Drums
Summary: The Doctor meets a strange girl when he goes to London at Christmas time. Odd events unfold, but the strangest seems to be when a cookie tries to kill. The only hope for London might be the Doctors trust in this girl.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, chapter one up. YAY!! This is a full 14 episodes of Doctor Who that I'm going to do. So this is the Christmas episode Early!!!! P.s Teen Titans Doctor who clash. **

* * *

"It's almost Christmas darling." Said a high grandma style voice to a boy sitting in a corner. His eyes were pink and he looked at the shadow with a smile.

"What do you say to a little Christmas shopping?"

"Yes mother." said the boy in a zombie like voice.

"Good, and we'll get extra presents for all the kids of London this year."

"I love you mother." The boy replied.

"Of coarse you do." The voice let out a high cackle.

* * *

The TARDIS landed. The Doctor grabbed his coat and stepped out into the chilly London air. It was Christmas 2008. He watched as a group of shoppers argued about what to get for someone called Addie.

"No, she said she wants a dress." A girl with blonde hair was saying to her companion.

"Yes, but those shoes were to die for." The other girl countered. The Doctor looked away from them to a shop on his right. He saw a girl in a blue cloak with the hood up being dragged by another girl with red hair and a purple coat. He listened closer to their conversation. It seemed the girl in the cloak was tired of shopping.

"Star, I told you I wanted to go to the book store." She was saying. She had a sort of monotone voice that held no hint of emotion and he could tell she was American.

"But we need to find something to give Robin." The other girl was complaining. She had a high kind of annoying voice and was also from America. The Doctor guessed that her name was Star, or something like that.

"Look," The other girl pulled her arm out of her companions grasp. "I'm going to the book store. If you follow me I will never even think about shopping with you again." She turned and walked off.

Raven was annoyed in the worst sense of the word. Starfire had asked her to go shopping, Robin had forced her to say yes, and they were tracking some middle-aged villain (if you could call him that) through London at Christmas time. Sometimes her life was even more unfair than normal.

"Breathe," She told herself. "The last thing you need is to lose control."

Why Robin was so obsessed with Mad Mod was a mystery to her. All he did was make a few Christmas lights explode, and they weren't even sure it was him doing it. It could have just been another one of those weird electrical surges that had been making Cyborg's battery die suddenly. But Robin was the boss, so they stayed. Her thoughts turned to the man she had seen staring at them. He had looked about thirty years old, he had brown, slightly shaggy hair, a brown pinstriped suit, and a brown overcoat. If she had been any other girl in the world, she would have thought he was attractive. As it was, even in her highly under emotional state, she did a double take.

"What was he standing by?" She asked herself.

The Doctor watched the girl start to walk away. The red haired girl looked like she was going to follow but thought better of it. The other girl looked up, straight at him. He wasn't worried about her seeing him because the TARDIS had a perception filter. But then she did something that shocked him. She looked right into his eyes like she saw him, but only for a minute. He was just starting to think that she had been looking at something behind him, when she looked at him again, only longer this time. Enough time for him to see that the only thing visible on the top half of her face –the part hidden in shadow by the hood of her cloak- were her eyes. They were a deep violet, and had just the faintest hint of life. The skin below the shadows of her hood was a pale gray color. He blinked and she looked down.

"Could she see me?" He asked himself. He heard a scream and (like always) ran towards it.

Raven was walking past a bakery when she heard someone scream from inside. She looked over in time to see a giant gingerbread man come bursting through the bakery door. It was holding a giant candy cane and swinging it at people. People were running past her but she didn't move. The candy cane came swinging down towards her just as the man from earlier came running up beside her. She felt power coursing through her veins. Raising her hands she said:

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Black energy went in front of them. The candy cane crashed down on the shield and shattered. The man blinked.

"If your not going to run, at least duck." Raven said. He looked at her for a second, then lifted up what looked like a screwdriver.

"If I could just get the right frequency then, Ah!" He yelled. The gingerbread man fell. Raven put the shield down. The man kneeled down to look at the gingerbread man, and, taking a piece off of it he ate it.

"Hmm, real gingerbread." He murmured.

"Yes. And your eating the enemy." Raven sighed. He looked up as if he just remembered that she was there.

"Oh right then. Hello." He said. For the first time Raven really listened to his voice. He had a clear British accent, and excitement rang in every syllable.

"Who are you?" Raven asked ignoring his greeting. He took out an ID book and flipped it open.

"John Smith candy inspector." He said. Raven looked at the paper.

"Cute, old fashioned psychic paper. Now who are you really?" He looked at her then at the paper and sighed.

"Oh, alright then. I'm the Doctor." He said. "And you?"

"Raven." She said.

"Do you have a last name?"

"Yes." He looked at her for a second then changed the subject.

"How did you do that?" The Doctor asked.

"Do what?" Raven asked.

"That shield, and see through the psychic paper."

"Oh, that's just my powers. And that paper was only slightly psychic. You learn to see through disguises like that in the first year of school where I come from."

"Well it seems like certain parts of your brain, function on higher levels than most beings." He stopped. "Where do you come from?"

"Does it matter?" She asked.

"Well, uh, no. But the important thing is, what's doing this?" He said looking at the gingerbread man.

"I think I know." Raven said.

* * *

**Well there you have it. Who do you think the villain is. Leave a review with your answer. He he. Next chapter up soon, I hope.** **Please Review!!!! I need it, also if you have any ideas for later chapters/episodes please tell me. And this is not a Raven/Doctor pairing, simply adventure no romance. **

**Advertisement: If you like adventures with Raven see 'The Lost Girl'. Raven goes to Middle-Earth. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two Up!!!! This story's been a big hit so I'm going to try to put up two chapters a week. School's been easy so I've got more time. And I have to thank Sunfall E and eventraren for reviews.**

* * *

The Doctor was taken aback. This girl was by far the strangest thing he had ever seen, and he had seen a lot of strange things. In fact she was a lot like him. Mysterious, secretive, and intelligent. He watched as she pulled out a communicator and flipped it open.

"Robin," She said. "We have bigger problems than Mad Mod. Get down here."

"Were on it." A voice responded. Raven shut the communicator and looked at the Doctor.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Just Robin." She replied.

"Who is Robin?"

"Ok, I'll give you the story." She said sighing. "A few years ago I joined the Teen Titans. It's a group of teenage super heroes trying to protect the world from evil."

"Who's in it?" She groaned.

"Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg." She answered.

"Hmm." He said nodding.

Raven was starting to get annoyed by all of the questions the Doctor was asking, when she heard a shout.

"Raven?!" She looked behind him and saw her team. She sighed. For the first time in her life she was glad to see them. Robin was the one that had shouted. They stopped right behind the Doctor.

"Raven, what is it?" He asked. The Doctor turned around and saw four people.

"Robin, good. We have a problem." Raven said. "It's Mother Mae-Eye."

"Mother Mae-Eye! Are you sure?!" Robin looked shocked.

"Who else could turn a cookie evil?" Raven asked.

"Um, there's an evil cookie somewhere?" Beast Boy wondered.

"Yes." Raven sighed.

"Who is you friend?" Starfire asked. Raven looked back at the Doctor.

"He is not my friend." She said.

"Oi! And here I thought we were getting off to a great start!" The Doctor exclaimed.

Raven looked at The Doctor and said " Oh yes, just a great start, evil cookies, pie wielding mother figures, and numerous questions... just peachy."

"Starfire has a point, Raven. Who is he?" Robin asked.

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor answered.

"What kind of doctor?" Robin asked.

"No, just The Doctor." He said. "And who is this 'Mother Mae-Eye'?"

Robin looked at Raven as if to ask 'Is he safe'. Raven nodded, rolling her eyes.

The Doctor watched Robin look at Raven for a second. It was like asking for her permission to talk. Raven nodded.

"Mother Mae-Eye is a villain that we faced about a year ago." Robin said. He was wearing a red shirt with the letter 'R' on it, green pants, steel toe boots, green gloves, and a black and yellow cape. When The Doctor looked at his face he was wearing a mask that hid his eyes.

"She had the power to make us think that she was our mother, and she used that power to try and kill us." Robin finished.

"Yeah, she put us in an oven." He looked at the person that had spoken. He was wearing a black and purple suit. He had green skin, hair, and eyes. Raven walked over to the kid.

"This is Beast Boy." She said having noticed that he wasn't going to introduce himself.

"Hey I can introduce myself." Beast Boy said.

"Yes, but we didn't have all day for you to remember your name." Raven said and Beast Boy frowned.

"Anyway." Robin said. "Yes she put us in an oven."

"And a bunny suit." Beast Boy said.

"Do not forget Raven's dress." The girl in the purple coat he had seen earlier said. "And I am Starfire. Please tell me: Where do you come from? Why are you here? How did you get here? What is your favorite color? Are you dangerous? Might you wish to be my friend?" Starfire asked.

"Galifray. The anomalies. By TARDIS. Blue, no brown, no blue. No, well not to you. And oh yes. Starfire flew at him and drew him into a bone crushing hug.

"Uh, Starfire." Robin said but she was still hugging the Doctor. The Doctor saw two black energy hands come up behind Starfire and pull her off. He looked at Raven, her eyes were glowing white.

"Thanks" He mouthed at her. She gave a quick jerk of her head as if to say 'No problem'. As Raven's eyes went back to normal she pulled down the hood of her cloak. Her hair was a dark purple color and cut so that it was longer in the front. She had no bangs, and, right in between her eyes on her ajna chakra, was a red gem. The Doctor didn't realize he was staring until she cleared her throat.

"If your done staring can we get back to work?" She asked.

"Umm--" The Doctor started to say something but Robin cut him off.

"I think that we should split up."

"Agreed, friend Robin." Starfire chimed in. Raven nodded.

"OK, Beast Boy, you and Cyborg go back to the base an see if the electrical surges has anything to do with Mother Mae-Eye."

"Right," Cyborg said. The Doctor noticed him for the first time, he was half robot with chrome metal and blue electrical circuits, and the other half was human, black skin and grey eyes.

"I'll take the Doctor and look around." Raven suggested.

"Good, me and Star will search also."

"Then it's settled." The Doctor said.

"Titans, separate!" Robin commanded.

* * *

**There you have it. I just had to have Robin say that. I'm having so much fun writing this story. Again if any of you have ideas please tell me.**

**Answer to Sunfall E's review: No the gingerbread man is not from the Nursery Crime series but good guess.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi this is the third chapter YAY!!! Again I have to thank everyone for the comments it makes me write faster. Also I got a review saying something about Raven and the Doctor being in love and I just want to let everybody know that this is NOT a Doctor/Raven pairing this is only adventure.**

* * *

Raven was walking ahead of the Doctor when she heard him speak.

"I think I can track Mother Mae-Eye's power signature." He said.

"Fine, just keep quiet." Raven commanded an edge of annoyance to her voice.

"You're a bit testy aren't you?" The Doctor asked. Raven groaned.

"Just focus on the mission." She replied. He raised the sonic-screwdriver and started fixing the settings.

"What are you doing?" Raven raised her eyebrow.

"If I can find the same frequency that I used to stop the gingerbread man then I can track Mother Mae-Eye." Raven blinked.

"Okay." She sounded like she really didn't get it, but she wasn't going to ask. He explained anyway.

"I can track Mother Mae-eye with my screwdriver." He said.

"Yes I got that part, it was the _how_ that I was confused with." Raven sighed.

"Oh, right, well then, lets go." He walked ahead. Several minutes of pointless searching later, Raven's communicator beeped.

"Raven, come in." Robin said.

"I'm here, what is it?" She asked.

"Any sign of Mother Mae-Eye yet?" He questioned.

"No, not yet." She responded.

"Alright, Robin out." The communicator clicked off. The Doctor looked at her.

"How old are you?" he asked suddenly.

"19, why?" she raised her eyebrow again.

"Just asking."

"Oh." She pulled her hood up.

"Why do you wear that?"

"Because it.....keeps me safe." she whispered the last part so softly the Doctor could barely hear her.

"What?"

"Nothing, just look for any evidence that Mother Mae-Eye was here."

* * *

A short time later The Doctor and Raven were walking down a deserted street when they came to an old warehouse.

"This looks like a good place to search." Raven stated.

"Yes, got a torch?" The Doctor asked.

"No need, this place is bound to have backup lighting if the power is not working."

"Okay, good." Raven walked over to the doors and opened them. Behind the doors was darkness. Raven opened the power box on the other side of the door, and, refusing the wires, watched the backup lights come on.

"Nice work." The Doctor said sounding impressed.

"Thank you." Raven let her hood fall back.

The Doctor raised the sonic-screwdriver and as it made a whirring sound, the lights flipped off as an electrical field burst through the warehouse. Raven was forced back with the power of it, and the Doctor was shoved out of the door. As the blast dissipated , Raven's communicator beeped.

"Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy come in. Hello?!" It was Robin's voice, and it was full of panic.

"Were fine." Cyborg said.

"Yeah, it'll take more than a little blast to stop us." Beast boy smirked.

"We are fine as well." Starfire chimed in because Robin didn't.

"And so are we." Raven confirmed.

"But what happened?" Robin asked.

"Just checking now, man." Cyborg said.

"Well hurry up." Robin commanded with an edge of hysteria to his voice.

"Robin calm down you're starting to give me a headache." Raven groaned.

"No way!!!" Cyborg said suddenly.

"What?" All four Titans asked in unison.

"That blast didn't come from Earth, it came from space, but not our universe." Cyborg sounded shocked.

"So does that mean it came from an alternate universe?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes." Cyborg confirmed.

"Dude that is so cool!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Uh okay." Robin raised his eyebrows. "Cy, can you see where it came from, it might have something to do with Mother Mae-Eye."

"Doing it now." Cyborg replied.

"Good, now the rest of you back to work, Robin out." The communicator clicked off.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short this one was mainly to set up the rest of the chapters and episodes. Remember the electrical surges they're inportant to the story line as well as the episodes. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four YAY!!! I just got this done yesterday. I hope I'll have another one out by tommorow. Enjoy.**

* * *

Raven was still recovering from the power blast. She was trying to get her emotions under control, and was having almost no luck at it. At this point Rage was ready to kill (big surprise), Timid wanted to run and hide, Brave wanted to fight, and Happy was, well, not happy. As for the other emotions, they were still in an uproar. The only emotion that was quiet was Knowledge. Raven was so lost in her Emotions that she almost missed the Doctor talking.

"You never said where you were from." He stated.

"No, I didn't." Raven answered.

"Are you from Earth?" He asked.

"Not technically."

"What do you mean 'not technically'?"

"Are we going to play 20 questions?"

"No,"

"Good,"

"Are you always so cold?" The Doctor asked his voice getting higher.

"Are you always so annoying?" Raven asked.

"Touché," The Doctor said, cheesy grin back in place. Raven rolled her eyes. He raised the Sonic and it made a whirring sound.

"Right, allons-y"

"You've found her then?" Raven asked.

"Oh, yes!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"I'm sending co-ordinates to my team." Raven said.

"Good." The Doctor ran a head and Raven had to fly to catch up. As they ran Raven saw kids with pink eyes walking in a zombie-like fashion.

"Doctor, she's near." Raven stated.

"I know." The Doctor was looking behind him at Raven when he ran into a red haired alien. Starfire squeaked as she bounced off the Doctor. Robin caught Starfire before she hit the ground and Raven surrounded the Doctor in dark energy to keep him upright.

"I am sorry friend Doctor, I did not see you." Starfire said, blushing madly.

"That alright, Starfire." The Doctor said, back on his feet.

"Where are Beast Boy and Cyborg?" Raven asked.

"Right here," Cyborg smiled walking up behind Raven. She jumped.

"Sorry, we scared you Rae."

"Raven, and it's fine." She replied, glaring.

"Whatever, Rae." Beast Boy grinned.

"Call me 'Rae' one more time and I will send you to another dimension." She threatened.

"OK, lets all leave Raven alone." Robin said looking at Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Thanks Robin." Raven said.

"No problem, Rae." Robin smirked and Raven glared.

"Ok, lets find Mother Mae-Eye, shall we?" The Doctor asked possibly saving Robin from bodily harm.

"Yes, let us find the Mother Mae-Eye and kick the butt." Starfire punched the air. Everyone stared at her.

"I have said something wrong?" She asked. Beast Boy burst into hysterical laughter. Raven slapped the back of his head and he stopped laughing.

"Right, Avanti." The Doctor ran forward.

"You want tea?" Beast Boy asked, confused.

"'Avanti' means 'let's go' in Italian." Raven sighed flying past him. They followed the Doctor through the dark London streets.

"Doctor, how much further?" Robin asked. The Doctor stopped.

"I've lost her." He said shaking the Sonic. Raven looked up in time to see a giant pie coming towards her.

"I found her." She coughed rubbing pie filing out of her eyes.

"Wow Rae, you look tasty." Beast Boy laughed. Raven just growled at him. More pie came raining down on them.

"Look out!" Robin yelled. Raven put a shield up around herself and Robin. Cyborg and Starfire were blasting them, Beast Boy had turned into a T-rex and was destroying the pie with his tail. The Doctor raised the Sonic again and a few of the pies exploded. As suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Raven put the shield down, and Beast Boy turned back into himself.

"Is everyone OK?" Robin asked.

"Define 'OK'" Raven said trying to get some of the pie filling out of her hair.

"Why, hello my children." Said an all to familiar voice. All of the Titans had identical looks of horror on their faces. Raven actually shuddered. They all looked up. There, in all of her three-eyed, green, fifty foot tall horridness, stood Mother Mae-Eye. On her shoulder was a boy hardly older than 14. He was smiling sweetly at the ground.

"Don't you all look hungry?" She asked with an evil gin.

"Mother Mae-Eye." Said the Titans in unison.

"Oh, that's Mother Mae-Eye." The Doctor said finally understanding why the Titans had acted like they did.

"The dress." Raven muttered not listening to the Doctor.

"Well my little sweeties, any last words?" She asked.

"Yes," Raven said. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She shot a blast of dark energy at Mother Mae-Eye, distracting her so they could run. They sped down an ally.

"Oh no you don't." Mother Mae-Eye screamed. She waved her wooden spoon and a ginger bread man grabbed Robin.

"Robin!" Starfire screamed.

"Let me go!" He yelled and then he was gone.

"Bring him back." Raven growled.

"Not until you've had some of this delicious pie." Mother Mae-Eye replied.

"Not gonna happen." Cyborg said raising his sonic cannon. Raven feta a static charge building. Then the blast hit. Raven was knocked into a wall, Starfire was shoved into her. Cyborg shut off and fell to the ground, Beast Boy fell net to him unconscious and the Doctor was shoved into a dumpster. This blast was more powerful than the last.

* * *

**Oooo, what's gonna happen now. Just so you know nobody died. Anyways next chapter up tommorow. Review please and I'll give you a cookie. Yum cookies. Wow I made myself hungry. Bye. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 up! **

* * *

The Doctor opened the lid to the dumpster and looked around. He saw Beast Boy unconscious and ran to see if he was ok. Raven pushed Starfire off of her and went to Cyborg. She pressed a few buttons and he turned back on.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Another power surge." Raven said standing up.

"How is friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked the Doctor.

"He has a concussion, but he'll be fine." The Doctor replied.

"Then why does he not wake?" She asked.

"Because the blast was to strong for him to handle." Raven answered her. With a groan Beast Boy sat up rubbing his head.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Another power surge, Grass stain." Cyborg said.

"Only this one was more powerful." Raven said kneeling down in front of Beast Boy. She raised her hand and the Doctor saw it had a faint blue light coming from it. She held it up to Beast Boy's head and he sighed.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"No problem." She said standing up.

"What did you do?" The Doctor asked.

"Healed him." Raven answered.

"How?" The Doctor looked confused.

"I just did." Raven rolled her eyes.

"I can't get a trace on Robin. Mother Mae-Eye is hiding him for some reason." Cyborg said pressing buttons on his arm. Raven started hovering in the lotus position about three feet of the ground.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" she chanted softly. After a minute or two she opened her eyes.

"I can't make psychic contact with him." She said.

"Dose that mean he's dead." Beast Boy asked.

"I'm not sure." Raven said and Starfire sobbed.

"No friend Robin cannot be dead." She said through the tears.

"We just don't know, Star." Cyborg looked sad.

"Starfire, try to control your emotions." Raven sounded harsh. Starfire closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Peace, calm, tranquility." She said. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Sides, Mother Mae-Eye probably didn't kill him." Beast Boy said patting Starfire on the shoulder.

"Can you track her again?" Raven asked the Doctor.

"I can try." He replied lifting the Sonic again and Raven nodded.

"Who put you in charge?" Beast Boy asked.

"Do you see anyone else trying to fix this?" She asked glaring. Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Uh, no, but you don't have to be so harsh." He said. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, BB, leave her alone." Cyborg said putting a hand on his shoulder. Raven looked back at the Doctor.

"Are you coming?" she asked as the others ran off. He nodded and smiled. He had a manic glint in his eye.

"Oh, yes!" Raven again followed the Doctor. The chilly London air whipping her hair around her face. Beast Boy shivered as a blast of wind hit them.

"Its her, she's causing the wind." Cyborg called over the wind.

"I wish for this to stop." Starfire said her arms crossed over her face.

"Whatever she's doing, it not good." Raven said.

"What do we do?" Beast Boy asked.

"Run!" the Doctor yelled. They all ran. Raven and Starfire flew, and Beast Boy turned into a cheetah. They got to a ally way and paused for breath.

"Is everyone alright?" The Doctor asked. All four Titans nodded.

"We have to figure out what she's planning." Cyborg said.

"Dude, what else? She's here to destroy all of the candy." Beast Boy said.

"Uhh, okay." Cyborg looked scared.

"I agree with Cyborg, but I doubt Beast Boy's right." Raven said.

"It seems that she has some sort of hunger for love." Starfire said.

"So she eats love?" Beast Boy asked.

"Basically, yes." Raven said.

"Hold on." The Doctor said with that manic glint back in his eye. "That sounds like a Valinite." All the Titans looked at him like he was crazy.

"A what?" Beast Boy asked.

"A Valinite from the planet Lek."

"So she's an alien?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes."

"Intrusting." Raven sighed.

"Just what we need more aliens." Beast Boy said.

"What do you mean more?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, Starfire is an alien, and Raven is an alien."

"Hmm, and what planets are they from?" The Doctor asked.

"Starfire is from Tammeran, and Raven is from..." His sentence was cut off by a black aura attaching itself to his mouth. Raven glared at the Doctor then at Beast Boy.

"That is not important." she said and released Beast Boy. She walked away with her arms crossed.

* * *

**Wow she's not having a very good day. R&R please. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Sorry it took so long.**

* * *

Raven took out her communicator and pushed a few buttons.

"What are you doing?" Cyborg asked.

"Trying to track the kids." She said.

"Uh, how?" Beast Boy asked.

"Satellites." She answered, pressing a few more buttons. The Doctor walked over to her.

"Here let me see that." She sighed and gave it to him. He pointed the Sonic at it and it whirred, then he handed it to her.

"There, now it should be easer."

"What did you do, friend Doctor?" Starfire asked.

"I..." Raven cut him off.

"Found it, a warehouse about three miles north." She said, putting her communicator away.

"Well let's go then." Cyborg said, smiling. They all ran towards the warehouse. When they got there, they had to push through the kids to get in. There, sitting on the floor with the kid they had seen earlier, was Mother Mae-Eye.

"Right, here's the plan, Doctor, you take Raven around the other side of the warehouse and distract her. Star, you get the kid out of here. Me and BB will get her spoon and cast her back into the pie." Cyborg said. The others nodded, except for the Doctor, who just smiled.

"Right, Titans Go." Raven ran, with the Doctor around to the other side of Mother Mae-Eye and started levitating boxes to throw at her. She turned around at looked at Raven just as the Doctor made the lights flicker on and off. She yelled and tied Raven up with licorice ropes, making her un able to move.

Starfire snuck up to the kid and wacked him over the head with a stick. He shook his head, his eyes turning back to their normal color.

"Shh, be very quiet or the Mother Mae-Eye will hear us." She whispered. The kid nodded and followed her out.

Raven struggled against the licorice as it pulled her back to the wall.

"Quit struggling, it stops getting tighter if you stop moving."

"Robin?" The boy wonder appeared out of the shadows, also tied up.

"Yes, it's me. What did you think I was gone for good?"

"No, Starfire did though." He nodded.

The Doctor kept messing with the lights as Beast Boy jumped on Mother Mae-Eye, covering her eyes. Cyborg moved her hand so the magic that shot ought of the spoon hit her in the head. A pink vortex appeared, pulling her and everything created by her into it.

"Nobody loves me." Were her last words before a pie fell on the ground.

"Dude, that's still freaky." Beast Boy said.

"Tell me about it." Raven said, walking up with Robin.

"I'll take this." The doctor said, picking up the pie. "I'll take her back to Lek just as soon as I leave here."

They walked out to see Starfire helping several kids figure out what happened.

"Oh, hello friends, this is Chip." She said, bring the kid up to see them.

"And he was riding on her shoulder? Dude, that is so hilarious." Beast Boy laughed.

"Only to you." Raven growled.

"Please I do not get the joke." Starfire said, making Beast Boy laugh even harder.

"He was a 'Chip' on her shoulder Star." Cyborg said.

"Oh, that is very humorous." She laughed. Raven growled again.

* * *

**Ok. Epilogue next. It's almost over.**


	7. Epilogue

**Here's the Epilogue. Enjoy!**

* * *

Christmas mourning dawned to see snow falling lightly. The Doctor had been invited back to the Titans headquarters and was now watching as they opened presents. Starfire had insisted that he stay and he knew better then to refuse because of the looks the other Titans gave him. Beast Boy laughed as he took out the green dog that Robin had gave him.

"That's cool, dude, I'll call him Beast Pup." Raven groaned as she sipped her tea and read the book that Cyborg had gave her. She had given them all gift cards to their favorite places. The Doctor stood up.

"Well, I had best be off, lots of places to save and such." He said. Robin looked at Raven and nodded.

"Need a companion?" she asked, standing up and setting her book down.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt. As a sort of thank you for saving my life and all." She nodded.

"Please don't go Raven." Beast Boy wined, grabbing onto her. She pushed him back with her powers, making him fall over the couch.

"You don't need me here. Slade's gone, and I'm pretty sure you can handle Mad Mod with out me." She said, still with her monotone.

"Ok, well, let's go." She walked with him to the TARDIS, which was not that far from were the Titans were staying. The other titans walked with them.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." She said, hoping none of them hugged her. She hated hugs.

"Sides, this is a time machine, right?"

"Yes, it is. TARDIS, Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." He said, stroking the side of the blue box.

"So you guys could travel the universe and be back in 10 minutes, right?" The Doctor shrugged.

"Maybe, but not everything goes as planned with the TARDIS. I will get Raven home safe, I promise." He smiled and unlocked the door, letting Raven walk in before him.

"Welcome aboard, Miss, uh, you never said your last name."

"No I didn't." Raven said, looking around with an indifferent expression on her face.

"This is the TARDIS, it's bigger on the inside then on the outside."

"Really?" she asked, sarcastically. "I didn't notice." He smiled and set the pie on the seat.

"So, where shall we go first?"

*Roll Credits*

* * *

**Yay! It's finally done!**


End file.
